Kamen Rider Vega
by Kamen rider vega
Summary: Andrew Henderson, That's my name, was watching kamen rider gaim x wizard fateful sengoku war when he was sucked into the world of riders. Now he must fight as vega with the powers of Medals, astro switches, Gaia memory, Rings, and Lockseeds
1. Chapter 1

Fight Power Fight Power Fight Fight Fight Fight F-F-F-F-Fight


	2. Chapter 2

A thirteen year old African American boy named Andrew Henderson was watching a kamen rider movie when his computer began to static. Andrew was baffled and was about to check to check the CPU when the monitor emitted a flash of light and Andrew covered his eyes. When he put his arm to his side he was introduced to the attic in the cous coussier. He stood up and noticed that he had a backpack on. He took off the backpack and unzipped it to find a driver similar to ooo's but the limes on it were white. He also saw a case similar to the one that the purple medals. He took the case and driver out and said," When did I get these? "

" Oi eiji, ",said ankh as he entered the room. Ankh and Andrew stared at esch other in silence for a couple of minutes then ankh broke the silence by saying," Who are you kid? "

" Andrew henderson and your ankh? ", said Andrew pointing at ankh. Ankh only nodded then saw the case and driver in andrews hands. Andrew put the driver beside him and opened the case. Inside of it were three crimson core medals, A green Gaia memory, two wizard rings, and a energy lockseed that had an apple on it. Andrew took out the three medals and examined them.

" That's weird these things weren't in the show's. ", Andrew said examining the contents. Suddenly a taka candroid flew into the window with a bata candroid in it's claws.

" Ankh a yummy. ", said eiji through the bata candroid. Ankh nodded then ran out the door. Andrew put the core medals in his pocket then closed the case and put it back into the backpack before zipping it up, taking the driver and pack and running after ankh.

Ankh and andrew arrived at a construction site to see eiji fighting a yummy that looked like a ox. Eiji ducked a punch from the yummy then slashed it's chest with the medaljalibur. Eiji turned to ankh and said," Ankh give me sagozou "

" Don't lose these. ", Ankh hissed as he threw some medals at eiji. Eiji caught the medals and placed them into his driver and scanned them.

" Sai, Gorilla, Zou! SaGoZou, SaGoZou! ", sang the scanner as eiji switched from tatoba combo to sagozou. Eiji punched the yummy twice then kicked into a stone pillar. Eiji was advancing on the yummy when Kazari's jumped in front of him and slashed his chest. Eiji stumbled back.

" Ozu I'll be taking my medals back now. ", said kazari before he charged at eiji. Eiji blocked most of kazari's slashes then was hit in his back by the ox yummy.

" Man he's getting creamed. ", said andrew. He looked down at the driver in his hands and placed it on his waist a belt wrapping around him. Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled out the medals. He placed them into the slots then took off the scanner and scanned them while saying," henshin "

" Kabuto, Kumo, Goukiburi! Ka~Ku~Buri! ", sang the scanner as Andrew was adorned with armor. Andrew's helmet was like kamen rider kabuto's except it had no silver on it, his torso armor was mostly black with crimson gauntles on the forearms and a crimson spine on the back aswell as a big circle on his chest with a rhino bettle, spider, and cockroach in it, the leg armor was crimson mostly with black on the upper thighs and calves and it resembled a cockroach.

" Whoa, I'm a kamen rider ", said Andrew admiring his armor. Andrew then charged into battle and he punched kazari in the face making the feline greed stumble back. Eiji stared at Andrew then said," Who are you? "

" I am a friend now you handle the yummy while I deal with the cat. ", said Andrew before he charged at kazari. Eiji ducked a punch from the yummy then punched it multiple times. Andrew dodged a slash from kazari then kicked him in the side. Kazari slashed Andrews chest many times before sending him across the battle field. Andrew tumbled across the ground stopped on his back before saying," Okay I gotta figure out what these things do. "

" I don't know who you are but I can't have you getting in my way. ", kazari said before charging at Andrew. He was about to slash him when his hand was caught. He and andrew looked at his hand to see two spider legs holding it in place. Kazari was about to slash andrew with his free hand when it was caught by two more spider legs. Andrew took advantage of the situation and assaulted the greed with many attacks ending with two more spider legs stabbing kazari's sides and throwing him across the lot. The spider legs retracted into the spine on Andrew's back then his legs began to glow.

" Ah that was so cool. What else can i do? ", said Andrew. He then ran out of the way of a small cyclone made by kazari. When the cyclone was gone and so was andrew. Kazari looked around then heard," I'm over here " Kazari turned to the left and saw Andrew standing there. He charged at the rider and slashed but it only hit air.

" Oh wait I'm actually over here. ", said Andrew

Kazari turned his head to the right to see Andrew waving at him. He charged again and the same outcome happened.

" Ha ha missed me. ", said Andrew.

Kazari looked behind him to see the rider sitting on a stone column. Kazari fired a cyclone at the column and he saw that Andrew was gone again. The greed looked all around and saw nothing. He was then ambushed by many attacks from every direction ending with a knee to his gut. Kazari fell to the ground and flipped back up.

" Where are you ya little nuisance ", said kazari.

" What's new pussy cat. ", said andrew as he appeared behind kazari. Kazari spun himself around to see Andrew standing there then he was shot in his chest by a blue energy ball and flew across the construction site.

" Whoa, I can shot lasers out of the horn on my helmet. Awesome. ", said andrew fist pumping to himself. He then looked towards the ground and saw a brown medal. He picked it up and examined it. Kazari took this opportunity to leave the battle.

" I guess when I was beating the life outta him I didn't notice this fall out of his body. ", said Andrew wiping some dust off the front. " Huh, this is a new one "

Eiji was kneeing the yummy then he threw it away from him then scanned his medals again. " Scanning Charge! ",said the scanner as eiji leapt into the air and then crashed back into the ground. Then yummy was pulled toward eiji. Eiji's gauntlets were encased in white energy as was the horn his helmet before he head butted and punched the yummy making it explode. Eiji cancelled his transformation then went over to ankh and said," Ankh who was that rider that helped me. "

" Uh hi, i'm Andrew henderson. ", said Andrew walking to ankh and eiji. Andrew stopped in front of the two and cancelled his transformation. Eiji's eyes widened when saw andrew.

" Your a kid? ", questioned eiji pointing at Andrew.

" Yep now can we get some food I'm starving. ", said Andrew walking past eiji and ankh.

" I thought he was a adult. ", said eiji

" I was going to tell you I met him just before I came here. ", said a smirking ankh as he walked away from the confused rider.

End

* * *

Okay hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry about the whole lemon energy arms chant for chapter one it was a fluke.

I don't own kamen rider at all. It is owned by tokusatsu and tv aishi, to my knowledge.

I do own the medals, memories, rings, and lockseeds that I will be using for myself well most of them that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Iza utsuji ei, ei, oh!

* * *

Eiji and ankh were sitting in the cous coussier across from andrew who was enjoying a bowl of chicken curry. Ankh scoffed then said," So andrew how'd you obtain a driver and some medals? "

" Uh, I found it when I appeared in you guys room this morning. ", said Andrew.

" Wait you were in my room? How'd you get there? ", questioned eiji

" I don't know one minute i'm in my house on the computer the next i'm in the attic with a backpack on me . "

Eiji raised an eyebrow then noticed the medal in Andrews hand. " Hey you have more than three core medals? " Andrew looked at his hand then said," oh I found this when I was fighting kazari. "

Andrew then got up and walked out of the cous coussier. Ankh followed behind him and the two stopped in warehouse. Andrew put his driver on and inserted three core medals in the slots before scanning them. " Henshin "

" Kabuto, Kuma, Goukiburi! ", said the scanner as andrew was covered in his armor. Andrew's torso armor now had brown gauntlets that extended onto his hands ending with claws and the emblem on his chest had a bear in the center. Andrew examined his new armor and said," Kuma? What exactly can a bear do. " Ankh walked to Andrew and said," Oi, tell me where your getting these medals that I've never heard of from. "

" I just found them man seriously. "

" Don't bullshit...me. ", said ankh throwing a punch at Andrew only to hit air. Ankh looked around then saw Andrew leaning against a support pillar in his KaKuBuri form. Ankh tsked then was about to charge at Andrew only to be stopped by a zipper appearing in front of him. Andrew ran to ankh and said," What the hell? Why is a crack here? "

" A crack, What's that? ", said ankh turning Andrew so he was facing him. The two then fell to the ground as kamen rider baron fell out of the crack. Andrew got to his knees and said," Wha! Your kamen rider baron aka kaito kumon! " Baron turned his head to Andrew and said," How do you know me? " Kaito then blocked a slash from a inves then punted it with the hilt of his banana spear.

" I'll deal with you later. ", said Kaito jumping back into the crack after the inves. Andrew got to his feet and jumped in after kaito. He landed on his front and looked up at kaito who was now fighting four inves at the same time. Andrew charged at the inves and punched two before rescanning his medals making the scanner say," Scanning Charge! " The six spider legs came out of the spine on his back and stabbed both inves pulling them closer to him. When the where in range he fired a energy ball at them making them explode. Kaito slashed the two inves he was fighting the pushed down on the knife on his driver slicing the banana lockseed again making the driver call out," Come on, Banana Squash. " He stabbed the inves with his spear two energy banana's stab the inves. They exploded and Kaito cancelled his transformation. Andrew did the same but the minute he did he saw a premature lockseed and picked it up.

" It looks so tasty, maybe just one bite. ", said Andrew as he put the lockseed near his mouth. Kaito grabbed his wrist and said," I wouldn't eat that if I were you unless you wanna become an inves. " Andrew closed his mouth and was about to throw it away when it changed into a lockseed that had a blackberry on it.

" How'd I? ", said Andrew before he looked down to see his driver wasn't like ooo's now it was a genesis driver. Kaito looked at Andrew and said," How'd you get that? "

" My driver turned into it for some reason. Wait a minute I was thinking about gaim so I wonder. ", said Andrew. Andrew then took out the case from his backpack and opened it. He put the wizard rings on his fingers then closed his eyes. He opened them to see that his driver turned into a wizardriver except it was black instead of silver and the hand and lines were purple. Andrew switched it so, it was on the right side which made the belt say, " Lupachi magic touch to go, Lupachi magic touch to go. " Andrew put his right hand over the hand which made it say," Puppeteer, Yes " then the inves that he and Kaito defeated rose from the dead and bowed in front of Andrew.

" What the hell, you some kind of magician? ", said Kaito grabbing Andrew by his collar. Andrew flicked his fingers and two inves grabbed Kaito and held him back from Andrew. " Okay, I am now a official badass. " Andrew then pointed raised his hands above his head and the other two lifted him up onto their shoulders. " Okay, let's move. " The inves moved to the direction of a crack and placed Andrew on his feet and threw Kaito out of the crack. Andrew stepped out of the crack then clapped his hands making the inves explode. Kaito got to his feet then said," You know you may be a kid but I'm gonna kick your ass. " He chopped the banana lockseed on his belt and it said," Come on, Banana arms. Knight of spear! "

" Okay didn't expect you to wanna fight me but, I'll fight a banana man any day. ", said Andrew as his driver turned into the genesis driver. He took the lockseed out and unlocked making it say, in a voice similar to the melon energy lockseed, " Apple energy. " a guitar rift played afterwards, not the one baron has. Andrew threw the lockseed in the air and pointed his hand that was in the shape of gun at Kaito while saying," Henshin " He caught the lockseed and placed into the genesis driver. " Lock on ", said the driver before Andrew pushed the lever inward making the apple on the lockseed open up, like the lemon energy one. " Soda, Apple energy arms. Kill, Destroy, Kill, Destroy. Kill everyone, Destroy everything! ",said the driver as Andrew was covered in his armor.

Andrew now looked like baron except his armor was black and gold unlike baron who was red and silver. The armor was like sigurds a bit but the helmet had a shogun motif instead of a viking motif. Andrew drew back his sonic arrow and fired at Kaito who rolled out of the way. Kaito charged at Andrew and slashed at him. Andrew blocked the slash then pushed the spear off him then slashed Kaito's chest six times. Kaito stumbled back then ducked a slash from Andrew then thrusted his spear at the young riders chest. Andrew grabbed the spear as it collided with his chest and threw it away from the two before unleashing a furry of attacks on kaito ending with shooting him into a crowd of people. Kaito staggered to his feet and pulled out his mango lockseed and unlocked it." Mango ", said the lockseed as Kaito put it on his belt and chopped it. " Come on, Mango arms. Fight of hammer! ", said the driver as Kaito changed into mango arms. He swung the mango punisher at Andrew who ducked it and punched Kaito.

" Like I said i am always up to fight a banana man. ", said Andrew parrying the mango punisher away. Kaito cartwheeled over a slash from Andrew then hit him in his back making him stumble into a guard rail. Andrew turned around and dodged the mango punisher as it came down and hit the guard rail. Andrew ducked a swing from the mace then roundhouse kicked kaito over the guard rail and and shot him with three arrows making him plummet to the ground below. Andrew jumped after Kaito and landed a couple of feet away from him. Andrew pushed the lever on his driver in once and it exclaimed," Apple energy Squash! " he then slashed a shockwave at Kaito who was now on his feet. Kaito was hit in his chest by the shockwave and he flew into the wall behind him his transformation canceling. He landed with a thud and rolled to his back gripping his hand in pain. Andrew walked over to Kaito and knelt beside him.

" Sorry about beating you to a pulp but you challenged me. ",said Andrew before he got up and walked away from Kaito. He was then stopped by kamen rider gaim.

" Who are you and why were you and Kaito fighting? ", said gaim

" We were fighting because he challenged me and as you can tell I won. My name is kamen rider...uh...uh...vega. Yeah kamen rider vega. " Gaim tilted his head in confusion then went over and helped Kaito up. Andrew walked away from the two smiling under his mask.

End

* * *

There was chapter two hope you all like it. Also I created the apple energy lockseed way before I heard about kamen rider mars and I ran out of ideas for a suit design so sorry if the description was horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Lock on Soda. Melon, cherry, peach energy arms!

* * *

Andrew was in a park playing with a stray puppy. Suddenly, he heard footsteps nearing him. He turned around to see lockdealer sid and yoko minato standing a couple of feet away from him.

" What do you two want? Can't you see I'm playing with Vespa the dog! ", said andrew holding up the puppy.

" Our employer would like to have a word with you. ", said yoko politely

" Why are you being so polite to a child I say we should just take him. ", said sid

Andrew put the puppy down and walked to the two. When he was in front of them he smirked then said," I'll go as long as this beautiful women is there. " Yoko blushed then they all headed to a limo.

At juicers, Kouta and Mai were sitting across from a infuriated Kaito. Kouta took a sip of his juice the said," So who was that guy back there? " Kaito scowled at Kouta then said," He was a child and I was beaten by him. It was his first time ever using a lockseed but he some how knew what to do. "

" Calm down kaito, you'll win next time i'm sure of it. ", said mai putting her hand over kaito's. Kaito tsked then stormed out of the store. Kouta and mai looked at each other then went back to their drinks.

At yggdrasil, the three walked into a big office and saw takatora kurishima at his desk. Yoko and sid left leaving Andrew and Takatora alone.

" Hello there, please sit ", said Takatora gesturing to the couch on the right. Andrew sat on it then said," So, why was I called to this place. "

" I called you here to ask you a question and to give you something. ", said Takatora getting up and walking over to Andrew." Exactly, how did you come into possession of a genesis driver? "

" Well, my driver is actually four in one. Apparently one of them is a genesis driver. ", explained Andrew pulling out his driver. Takatora nodded then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a energy lockseed and tossed it beside andrew. Andrew picked up the lockseed and saw that it had a lime on it.

" Why are you giving me this? ", said Andrew putting the lockseed in his pocket.

" A lockseed that I would like you to have. ", said takatora sitting down.

Andrew got up and waved goodbye to takatora then left the office. When he was in the lobby, he put his driver on and it changed into the genesis driver. He was outside when he heard music playing. He smiled then walked towards the music.

Meanwhile, team gaim was dancing on their stage. The audience were clapping and cheering as the team danced. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone turned to the left to see Andrew standing there with a plug in his hand. He put the plug down then jumped onto the stage while saying," Hello there team gaim, sorry about ruining your routine but, I'm bored and I want to release some pent up rage. "

Mitsuzane stepped up and said," Okay i'll fight you. " He put his sengoku driver on his waist then pulled out the budou lockseed. " Budou ", said the lockseed when mitsuzane unlocked it. He did his usual pose while saying," Henshin " he then put the lockseed into his driver and sliced it. " Hai! Budou arms. Ryu hou, ha, ha, ha! ", said the driver as mitsuzane turned into ryugen.

" Nice transformation. Now it's my turn ", said Andrew pulling out his new lockseed. " Lime energy ", said the lockseed in a calm voice like lemon energy. Andrew threw his lockseed into the air and said," Henshin ". He caught it, placed it into the genesis driver and pushed the lever inward. " Soda. Lime energy arms. ", said the driver as the lime energy arms came down onto Andrew, it looks exactly like lemon energy arms.

The two then fired at each other. Andrew parried the shot from mitsuzane the charged at him. Mitsuzane fired off more shots at the boy who only dodged and when in range slashed him many times. Mitchy fell off the stage and tumbled on the ground. Andrew jumped off the stage and slowly walked towards the grape rider. Mitchy fired a barrage of shots at Andrew all hit him in his chest making him stumble back. Andrew then charged at mitsuzane and slashed his chest. Mitchy pulled out the kiwi lockseed and was about to unlock it when Andrew grabbed his wrist.

" No changing of lockseeds. ", said Andrew squeezing mitchy's wrist making him drop the kiwi lockseed. Andrew then kneed mitsuzane multiple times finishing with a slash to his chest. Mitchy rolled on the ground and when he stopped attempted to get up but fell back down. Andrew took of his lockseed and placed it onto his sonic arrow. " Lock on ",said the bow as Andrew drew it back and energy gathered at the end. He let it go and a barrage of arrows came out of a holographic lime exploding all around mitchy. When the flames died mitchy was un transformed and unconscious. Mai was running towards mitchy when Andrew stopped her with his sonic arrow.

" Let me warn you. This guy isn't as nice and kind as you think. He will show his true colors soon. ", said Andrew before he put his sonic arrow on his shoulder and walked away from them.

End

* * *

That's the end of the chapter hope you all enjoyed it. Also I am not a asshole or fight crazy person in real life.


	5. Chapter 5

Hana michi on stage

* * *

Andrew was in takatora's office on the couch playing a game on his phone. Takatora entered and was surprised to see Andrew there. Andrew looked up at the CEO and said," Hey it's the man who's name means hawk and tiger Takatora. "

" Why are you here? ", said takatora

" Well I need a place to stay and I need a job ", said Andrew walking to takatora. " Oh and I may have beat up your brother. "

" Nazeda? ", said Takatora

" Don't look so surprised, your brother isn't as innocent and loyal as you think he is. Eventually he will betray you. ", said Andrew facing the window.

" I don't believe you. No one insults my family. ", said takatora putting his genesis driver on and pulled out his melon energy lockseed. Andrew smirked then put his genesis driver on and pulled out his apple energy lockseed. The two stood in silence for a few seconds then they both exclaimed," Henshin! " and unlocked their lockseeds.

" Melon energy, Apple energy ", said both lockseeds simultaniously.

In another part of zawame city, Kaito was training with his banana arms slashing a punching bag many times. He stabbed the bag then screamed at the sky in anger. He looked down at his fist and clenched it harder.

" I will beat you vega, I swear it. ", thought Kaito before he practiced some more.

Back at Yggdrasil, Andrew and Takatora were clashing sonic arrows. They both pushed towards each other their masked faces close to one another. Andrew kicked takatora back and shot shot three arrows at the melon rider. Takatora dodged them then shot some arrows at Andrew who parried them away. The two charged at each other and when in range they put their blades on the others shoulder and slashed making both stumble back. They regained their balance then attacked each other blocking and dodging the others attack. They both punched each other and spun around until both had a blade pointed at their necks.

" So, do I get that job and a place to stay. ", panted Andrew.

" That depends when can you start working. ", panted Takatora. The two put their blades to their sides then shook hands.

End

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it was so short but I couldn't think of anything else after being hired by Yggdrasil.


	6. Chapter 6

Knight of spear

* * *

Andrew was in a apartment lying on the bed. He sat up and said," Oh why is it that I stayed in this world for over a week but I was in ooo's for a day and a half. " He pulled the beanie he was wearing over his face and screamed into it. He then heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. When he got to the door he asked," Who is it. "

" Yoko minato. I need to talk to you. ", said yoko. Andrew opened the door and the Yggdrasil employee stepped in. She took of her shoes and sat on the couch. Andrew closed the door, walked over to yoko and said," Well, What is it you want to talk about. "

" I've happen to take a liking of your strength. ", said yoko standing. " Unlike takatora or ryoma you have a certain strength that I find, intriguing " She then got in Andrew's face and he backed up until he fell into a chair. Yoko straddled his hips then kissed the boy on his lips. Andrew resisted at first but, eventually gave in and kissed her back. Yoko pulled away and Andrew panted," Ya know I'm only thirteen right? "

" Yes, but I don't care that and I can tell you want this. ", said yoko taking off her jacket. She then put her hands on Andrew's cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. Andrew put his hands on her hips and thought," Well she has a point I do want this. A whole lot. "

( Okay first off I do not promote pedophlia even though it's every heterosexual adolescent males dream to have women that is older than him, like a teacher, want to have sex with. Don't lie to yourselves. )

Somewhere else in zawame city, a man was walking on the street checking something on his phone. While he was walking he felt as if he was being followed by something. He turned around to see nothing. The man shrugged then turned around to see a mango inves. The man screamed in terror and fell to the ground. The inves was about to kill the man when it heard," Death squash! " It turned it's head to the side to see two purple shockwaves come out of the wooded area next to it and collide with it's chest making the inves explode on impact. The man looked over to the side to see two glowing purple eyes staring at him. The eyes then turned to the side and left.

The next morning, Andrew woke up in his bed with a pain in his shoulder. He was about to try and massage it himself when he felt some thing nuzzle into his chest. Andrew looked down to see yoko laying on his chest. He examined the situation some more and realized that he had sex with her the night before.

" Hmm.. never thought my first would be a hot kamen rider chick that's older than me. Hell I didn't expect to have sex until I was at least in my twenty's. ", thought Andrew as he sat up. He quietly went to his closet got a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and black chuck taylors, put them on and exited the apartment. When he was outside he was greeted to a man in a black suit.

" Um, do I know you sir. ",said Andrew raising an eyebrow.

" Probably not, I am Fuji Shiro. ",said the man. " I wanted to talk to a Andrew Henderson. "

" Your looking at him. ", said Andrew gesturing to him self. " What can i help you with? "

" I would like to hire you for a job. ", said Shiro. " The job is to assassinate takatora kureshima. "

Andrew stared at Shiro for a couple of moments then began to walk while saying," Sorry, but I kinda work for him so see ya later. " He then walked away from shiro with his hands in his pockets. Shiro sighed then turned to Andrew as he left and his eyes glew purple for a brief moment. He then put his hands behind his back and walked to the left.

At team Gaim's base, Kouta and the rest of team gaim were watching Dj sagara's show. Kouta and micchy shivered when they saw Andrew in his rider form on the screen.

" The thing everybody's wondering is who is this mysterious rider known as Vega. Hopefully, it's revealed to us soon. ", said Sagara.

" I don't know why he is so popular. All he is a power hungry jerk that wants to see all of us gravaling at his feet. ", said Kouta crossing his arms. Mai thought about what vega said to her the other week. She sighed then said," You can't stuff like that get you down Kouta. Just ignor what sagara said and do what you want. "

" How can we do that when we see everyone watching on their phones. ", said kouta getting up from his seat and walking over the their popcorn machine.

" I think we should just leave him be. I mean he took down Bravo, Kurokage, and Gridon at the same time with out breaking a sweat. ", said micchy with fear in his voice. He then rembered being shown no mercy by vega.

" I can't let him just walk around zawame like he's some hot shot. Besides I know that he just doing this to... ", said Kouta looking towards the door. Everyone looked at the towards the door to see Andrew leaning against the railing. Kouta put his sengoku driver on and pulled out his orange lockseed.

" Exactly why do I the things I do, kazuraba. ", said Andrew standing up and looking over his shoulder.

" You vega? ", asked Kouta. Andrew chuckled then held his apple energy lockseed up. Kouta gritted his teeth and unlocked his lockseed and said," Henshin! "

" Orange arms, Hana michi on stage. ", said the driver as Kouta charged at Andrew. Andrew dodged a slash from the daidaimaru then punched kouta, fully transformed, in his helmet. He dodged many more slashes from kouta then used his spider legs to toss Kouta out the door, following him with his hands behind his back. Team gaim followed the two riders as they battled.

Outside, Andrew ducked a slash from Kouta then parried another as Kouta drew his musou saber. Kouta slashed multiple times all of them being dodged he then slashed air as Andrew had dissappeared from his sight. He was then punched in his back and he swung around to see nothing. Kouta was then punched in his stomach and was sent across the pavement landing on his back.

" Ya know you are right. I do have a reason for doing this. ", said Andrew calmly. He was then hit in his shoulder by Micchy, fully transformed. He looked at the grape rider as he jumped of the stairs and charged at Andrew while firing many bullets at Andrew. Andrew used his speed and charged at ryugen and punched him in the chest making him stumble back. Andrew then unleashed a barrage of kicks to ryugen, like Accel trial forms maximum drive, ending with a punch to the chest that sent him flying into the wall of the building. Micchy fell to the ground and grabbed his chest in pain. Andrew was about to be slashed by kouta when he elbowed the orange rider in the face making him stumble to the side.

" Stay down, you have seen what I can I do so be smart and don't get involved with my fight. ", said Andrew. Kouta tilted his head then heard footsteps. He turned around to see Shiro stop a few feet away from them. He looked down at shiro's waist to see a sengoku driver. Shiro pulled out a lockseed that had a Skull on it and he said," Henshin. ", as he unlocked it.

" Death. ", said the lockseed as Shiro placed it into his sengoku driver and sliced the lockseed. " Death Arms, Shi wa subete no koto ni naru. ", said the driver as shiro was adorned in armor. Shiro now had on a suit that was mainly black with purple lines that looked like flames. His chest plate was a rib cage design and the shoulder pads were the sides of a skull. His helmet was black and resembled a hood with a purple bidet that was in the form of two eyes. In shiro's left hand was a scythe that had blades on both sides.

" Nani? ", said kouta getting into a fighting stance. Andrew cracked his knuckles then charged at Shiro. When in range he threw many attacks at Shiro who dodged and blocked most of them. Shiro then slashed Andrew with his scythe making the boy stumble back. Andrew dodged some more slashes then threw a punch at Shiro hitting him dead in his face. He then unleashed a flurry of kicks, most being blocked, and ending with shooting a burst of energy from his horn. Shiro blocked the energy burst but was pushed back a couple of feet before he swatted it away. He then ducked a kick from Andrew before slashing him twice then punching his chest. Andrew flew back near Kouta and fell to his knee.

" Hey, you okay? ", said Kouta. Andrew nodded then pulled out his apple energy lockseed and unlocked it as his driver turned into the genesis driver. " Apple energy. ", said the lockseed as Andrew placed it on his driver making it say," Lock on. " He pushed the lever in ward and the apple on the lockseed split open like doors. " Soda. Apple energy arms, Kill, Destroy, Kill, Destroy! Kill everyone, Destroy everything! ", said the driver as Andrew and Kouta charged at Shiro. The two slashed at Shiro many times only to have them dodged and ducked. Shiro then slashed the riders in their chest then chopped his lockseed twice.

" Death Au Lait! ", said the driver as shiro's scythe glew purple. He then slashed Andrew and Kouta four times and both rider flew back to where Micchy was. They both were now untransformed on the ground. Shiro was engulfed in purple flames then when the flames died he was gone. Andrew stood up and said," Hey, can I ask for you guy's to help me beat him. " Kouta and Micchy were surprised at what Andrew said and they looked at each other then back at Andrew.

To be continued

* * *

That was chapter 5 hope you all enjoyed it and if at possible could you all give me some ideas on some core medals, lockseeds, astro switches, etc. I will use astroswitches but at a later point in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Tenka goumin

* * *

Andrew was in Gaim's base eating popcorn while everyone was watching him with killing intent. Kouta sat next to Andrew and said " You need our help to defeat whoever that guy was. " Andrew swallowed then said," Yeah but i also need baron and bravo. "

" Who was that guy? ", asked Micchy staying as far away from Andrew as possible. Andrew looked over to him and smirked. Andrew then got up and said," His name is kamen rider death. He was sent here to kill all the riders of your world and make sure helheim takes over. " Everyone gasped at what andrew just said. Kouta gritted his teeth then said," Why should we trust you after all the pain you've caused to us. "

" I apologize for all I've done. I had to keep the act that I was working for Yggdrasil which I am but that's beside the point I need your help. " Kouta sighed then said," Fine we'll help you. "

" Good, now I need to get bravo , gridon, kurokage, baron, knuckle, and zangetsu to help. I'll call you guys when I need you. ", said Andrew as he walked out the door.

At druper's, Hase and Jounichi were talking to each other. Hase slammed his fist on the table and said," You and me need to figure out how to defeat that vega guy. "

" I know, but how could we defeat a guy like that? ",said Jounichi. The two put there hands on their chins then in unison said," We trick him into trusting us then hit him from behind. "

" Ya know a plan like that won't work if I know how both of you work. ",said Andrew as he walked into druper's. Hase raised an eyebrow and said," Who are you? " Andrew chuckled then revealed his genesis driver. The two nut riders stood up and pulled out there sengoku driver's. Andrew put his hand up and said," Wait a sec, I don't want to fight. I actually need your help. " Hase and Jounichi looked at each other in surprise then Jounichi said," We're listening. "

In helheim forest, Shiro was sitting on a branch watching a couple of inves fight over a premature lockseed vine. He laughed then his laughter stopped when he heard," Attack ride Blast! " Shiro watched as the inves all exploded. When the smoke cleared, dark decade was standing there with his ride booker in it's sword form. Shiro jumped down from the branch and bowed before saying," Dark decade. " Dark decade looked at Shiro and said," Why haven't you killed any of this worlds riders? "

" I have been trying to find ways to spread helheim into the human world master. Surely you must understand that I have... ",started Shiro but he was cut off by dark decade kicking him in his chest. Shiro stumbled back and transformed into his rider form. He blocked a slash from dark decade then pushed the rider off of him. Dark decade pulled a card out of his ride booker and threw it into his decadriver making it say," Kamen Ride. " He then closed it and the driver said," Dark Kabuto " Dark decade turned into dark kabuto and took another card out of the ride booker and placed it into his driver making it say," Attack Ride, Clock Up " Shiro was hit from every direction by dark decade and flew into a tree reverting to his human form. Dark decade grabbed Shiro by his neck and hauled him up so he was looking in his eyes. " Shiro, you better do what I sent you to do or do you want to go back to being a mindless inves? " Shiro shook his head frantically and dark decade threw him to the ground before disappearing into a grey doorway. Shiro picked himself off the floor and snapped his fingers making many inves gather around him.

At chairmant, Andrew was sitting at a table eating cake. Oren walked in front of andrew's table and said," How are you liking your cake mousier. " Andrew wiped some icing off of his face and said," I love it. Taste like heaven but I do have one complaint. "

" A complaint about what? ",said Oren. Andrew smirked and stood before saying," About why hasn't the mighty bravo figured out who I am yet. " Oren's eyes widened and he put his sengoku driver on. Andrew pulled out a regular lockseed that had apple on it. Both unlocked their lockseeds making them say," Apple, Durian. "

Outside, Andrew and Oren were clashing swords. Andrew blocked Oren's duraisaw then kicked the durian rider away from him. Andrew then slashed oren's chest four times then roundhouse kicked his face. ( P.S just to give a description of how apple arms looks it's kinda like mars's golden arms but red and silver and the base suit is the same as when i use the genesis driver. Also I only have the sword not the shield. ) Oren tumbled on the ground then got to one knee and chopped his lockseed twice making the driver say," Durian Au Lait " Oren swung his duraisaw at Andrew firing green energy burst at him. Andrew slashed the burst then chopped his lockseed twice making the driver say," Come on, Apple Au Lait " Andrew slashed a red shockwave at Oren hitting him in the chest. Oren's transformation cancelled and when he fell onto his back. Andrew walked up to Oren and put his broadsword called the apple destroyer on his shoulder before reaching his hand and saying," I would like your help Oren. " Oren scoffed and said," Hmph, Why would I help you. "

" Because i won our duel so you by honor you must do something for me. ", said Andrew . Oren thought about it for a sec then smirked and said," A boy that knows his code. Your a true warrior. "

A couple of hours later, Team baron was dancing on their stage there audience applauding them. Suddenly Kaito stopped dancing and gritted his teeth. Everyone looked to where Kaito was staring and saw Andrew standing there. Kaito jumped down from the stage and walked up to andrew. The two scowled at each other then Kaito said," What do you want? "

" I want your help. Oh I also need Zack. ", said Andrew. Kaito looked at zack then back at Andrew and said," What is it. "

In the center of Zawame city, a huge crack opened and a army of inves ran out of it and attacked the near by people. Kamen rider death walked out of the crack and said," This world shall be consumed by helheim! " He thrusted his scythe in front of him and many higher classed inves came from the crack. Dark decadevwatched from a near by roof with his hands behind his back.

At yggdrasil, Takatora was answering a phone call when Andrew came through the door with his hands in his pockets. Takatora hung up said," Do you know what's happening? "

" Yes boss, I do. I am going to need you, sid, ryoma, and yoko to come help me and a my associates. " Andrew then ran out the room yelling," And already be transformed. " Takatora sighed and picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

BKouta, Mitchy, Kaito, Zack, Hase, Jounichi, and Oren all got phone calls from Andrew and they headed to the center of zawame. When they got there, Zangetsu shin, Duke, Sigurd, and Marika were fighting inves while death was watching. Andrew came beside kouta and said," Good you guys made it to the party. " The group then charged into the army of inves. Mitchy ducked a punch from a inves then kicked it away before pulling out his Budou lockseed and exclaiming," Henshin! " before unlocking it making it say," Budou. " He placed it into his sengoku driver and chopped the lockseed. " Hai! Budou arms. Ryu hou, ha ha ha " Ryugen shot some inves then jumped over one.

Hase and Jounichi fought off some inves, hase doing most of the fighting, then pulled out their lockseeds and exclaimed," Henshin " in unison before unlocking them. " Donguri, Matsubokuri ", said the locks as the two put them into there drivers and chopped them. " Donguri arms! Never Give Up!, Matsubokuri arms. Ichigeki in the shadows " Kurokage and Grid on then went back to back and fought more inves.

Oren blocked two punches then threw the inves into a parked car. He pulled out his durian lockseed and said," Henshin " before unlocking it making it say," Durian " He placed the lock into his driver and chopped it. " Durian arms! Mister Dangerous! " Bravo slashed some inves the kicked two more away.

Zack kneed a inves in the gut then rolled over it kicking another. He pulled out a lockseed and said," Henshin " before unlocking it making it say," Kurumi " He placed the lock into the driver and chopped it." Kurumi arms! Mister Knuckleman " Knuckle punched more inves then slammed his kurumi bomber into a mango inves's chest making it fly back.

Kaito elbowed a inves in the face then jumped up and side kicked it in the same place. He pulled out his banana lockseed and said," Henshin " before unlocking it. " Banana ", the lock said before kaito placed it into his driver and chopped it. " Banana arms. Knight of spear! " Baron blocked a slash from a inves then pushed it away before stabbing two more.

Kouta punched a inves and pulled out lockseed saying," Henshin " while unlocking it. " Orange ", said the lock as kouta placed it into his driver and chopped it. " Orange arms. Hana michi on stage " Gain slashed a few inves then drew his musou saber and slashed more.

Andrew punched some inves then said," Henshin " He unlocked a regular lockseed, that he already had in his hand, making it say," Dragon Fruit " He placed the lock into his driver and chopped it. " Come on, Dragon Fruit arms. Warrior of flame! " Andrew now had magenta armor on with green spikes on the shoulder pads. His helmet now had a dragon horn motif in the back. A buster blade was in his right hand and he slashed three inves with it. He slashed some more inves then charged at death.

All the riders were fighting inves as Andrew and Death clashed. Andrew blocked a slash from death but was pushed back and fell to his back. Kouta saw that Andrew was losing and charged at death while shooting him. Kouta and Andrew readied their weapons then charged at Death. Death dodged their attacks then slashed both of them many times before chopping his lockseed three times making the driver say," Death sparking " He then released a pillar of black fire at kouta and Andrew making them fly into a near by building. Death chuckled maniacally then said," Your waisting your time. Helheim will consume this world no matter what you do. "

Andrew staggered to his feet and said," Sorry shiro, but Helheim isn't going to consume this world as long as I am here. I will kill you without even breaking a sweat. "

" Who do you think you are boy? ", said death putting his scythe on his shoulders.

Andrew chuckled then his armor began to glow green. " I am the second decade. Now let the game begin. " , said Andrew as his the green glow disapated to reveal green armor with black v's on the wrist and ankles. On his helmet were a silver v on his forehead and a orange visor in the shape of eyes. He also had a black cape and his belt had red v buckle and the strap was silver.

" What in the? ", said a surprised death.

" You surprised. This is how my armor is supposed to look and here is what I can do. ", said Andrew before he pulled a card out of a deck that was on the side of his belt and swiped it in the side of his buckle making it say," Strike ride, Slash! " He pulled a green and black sword out, think of the prism bicker, and slashed two shockwaves at death both hitting his chest. Death stumbled back then charged at Andrew and when he was in range swung his scythe at Andrew. Andrew blocked the slash then kicked death in the gut making him stumble back. He pulled another out and swiped in his buckle making it say," Kamen ride, OOO " Andrew's armor changed into ooo tatoba combo and he leaped into the air avoiding a slash from death. He came down and kicked death in his face. He then slashed death's chest twice before reverting to his default form and pulling out a card then swiping it. " Final Strike Ride, Vega " Suddenly the metal shaft, prism bicker, engine blade, medaljalibur, meteor storm shaft, wizarswordgun, axecalibur, dice saber, dai dai maru, banaspear, and musou saber appeared and circled around death before charging into his body pinning him to where he stood. Andrew charged at death and about half way jumped into the air. While he was coming down he thruster his right leg out so that he was in a kicking position. The kick connected with deaths chest and he flew back a couple of feet.

" Foolish Vega. I am still he... Gah! ", said death as he staggered backwords. His armor began to static and his sengoku driver fell off his body. He looked down at it to see a huge slash from the top right corner to the bottom left corner going through the blade and lockseed as well. Death then screamed in pain as he exploded. Andrew walked over to the destroyed sengoku driver and picked it up. He examined it and said," Crap, I was hoping to keep this lock. " Kouta came beside Andrew and put his hand on the young riders shoulder. A portal opened to the side of them and Andrew said," I gotta go and if everyone except you and kaito forget me then it's normal. " He then jumped in the portal and it closed as the world of gaim reset itself to before Andrew came.

In a alleyway, dark decade was standing with his arms crossed when a silhouette appeared in font of him. He looked up and said," You know what to do. " He then disappeared into the grey doorway. The silhouette nodded then pulled a white Gaia memory out of it's pocket. On the label was a S that looked like a creature opening its mouth. On a near by roof a women was watching the silhouette. She pulled out a picture of her and a young man who looked like he was about eighteen in age and said," Hopefully you do not have to go through this Alex. "

End

* * *

That was chapter numbah six hope you enjoyed. Please review it means a whole lot to me. The next world I go to is a oc world made by my good friend guncannon109 so before you read the next chapter I advise you read kamen rider xtreme all three of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Jinber Lemon! Ha, Ha

* * *

Andrew jumped out of the portal and it closed. He looked around then felt something in his pocket. He fished out a I.d for a west ardent secondary school. His clothes then changed so that he was now wearing black leather jacket, green v neck t shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He examined his clothes then began to walk down the street to the school. Andrew stopped about halfway there when he felt something in his jacket pocket. He into it and pulled out a black Gaia memory with a lower case E on the lablel that resembled a eclipsed sun.

" I wonder what you can do? ", said Andrew as he examined the memory. He then heard the sound of swords clashing. He turned to the left to see Kamen rider fata fighting the shredder dopant. Andrew sighed and said," Hmph, I am only here for five minutes and I have to save a riders ass. " He then pulled out a card. " Henshin " He swiped the card in the side of his driver. " Kamen Ride, Vega " He charged towards the fight as his kakuburi medals, Four astro switches, Two Gaia memories, his wizard rings, and the apple energy lockseed spun around his body forming his armor.

Fata slashed at the shredder dopant who blocked it and slashed her chest. The dopant was about to slash fata when he was punched in the chest by Vega. Vega hit the shredder dopant with many attacks ending with a round house kick to the dopants face. Vega turned to fata and said," Hi there, I'll deal with shreddy over there you can take a break. " Andrew swiped a card in his driver. " Strike Ride, Slash! " He wielded a sword that looked similar to the prism bicker except it was had one slot for three core medals, another for a gaia memory, another for a astroswitch, another for a rings and in the middle was a lockseed slot. Vega slashed the shredder dopant four times then kicked it's face. He placed his apple lockseed into the sword and it said," Lock on " The blade was then covered in red energy and Andrew put the sword above his head. The shredder dopant staggered to it's feet just as Andrew swung his sword downword. " Apple Charge. " A red shockwave hit the shredder dopant down the middle and it exploded. A man fell to his knees and then his face as the shredder memory appeared beside his hand.

" And that's the end of that. ", said Andrew as he walked over to the man and knelt down to grab the memory. Andrew picked up the memory and saw he put a huge gash through it. " Dammit, another destroyed memory. Wait a minute. " Andrew then waved his hand over the memory and a rainbow colored energy covered the memory and healed the gash so the memory looked brand new. Andrew smirked under his mask and looked at fata, who was now untransformed, standing a few feet away from him. His armor dissolved and he said," Hiiiii, Kamen rider fata. "

" How old are you and who are you? ", asked fata as she walked up to Andrew. Andrew smirked. " I am 14 years of age last time I checked and I won't tell you my actual name but you may call me vega. " He put the shredder memory in his jacket pocket and walked a few feet away from fata then turned back and said," Um, you wouldn't happen to know where west ardent secondary school is do you? " Fata face palmed then told the young rider where to go.

At west ardent secondary school, Alex hunter was at his locker pulling out his books and other supplies. He was then startled when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by his adopted sister, shiore fubuki, smiling at him. He sighed in relief and said," Whoa, don't scare me like that shiore. "

" Sorry Al, your just so easy to startle. ", said shiroe playfully. The two walked to their 3rd period class. Alex sat down in his usual seat just as came in.

" Class, we have a new student joining us today his name is. ", said

" Vega. I don't like people I just met to know my actual name so everyone call me Vega. ", said Andrew as he entered the class. Andrew waved at everyone then went over to a empty desk next to Alex. Andrew sat down and smirked. Alex reached his hand to andrew. " Hi, i'm Alex hunter, nice to meet you Vega. "

" Hello, Alex hunter. I'm Vega. ", said Andrew as he shook Alex's hand. He examined Alex and Alex's stuff and noticed a black Gaia memory sticking out of his backpack. " That USB drive is a bit big for a computer don't you think? " Alex looked at his backpack and saw the memory. " Oh yeah, my mom gave it to me when I was a kid. She says that I'll know what to do when the time comes. " Andrew smirked. " That time is coming, prepare yourself because when you hear three knocks. You must reach for the stars. " Alex raised an eyebrow. " What? " Andrew smiled and turned his attention to the front of the class. " Nothing, just a nursery rhyme I heard once. "

At the ardent city police station, Fata, untransformed, was sitting in the office of the captain of the police station.

" Wait a minute alice, you mean to tell me a teenage boy was a rider like you and he defeated a dopant all by himself? ", said police captain Samson. Alice nodded and said," Yes for the millionth time samson. A kid defeated a dopant. "

" Well, this is bad. We can't have a kid being a rider, he could get killed. We should bring him in did he tell you his name. "

" Kinda, he said that I should call him vega. "

Back to west ardent secondary school, it was the end of the school day and Andrew was walking out of the building when Alex came next to him. " Hiii Alex, what do you want. "

" I want to ask you if you wanted to come to my place and hang with me and my sister. ", said Alex

" Sorry Alex, but I have to get some stuff done. Maybe next time. "

" It's okay, see ya around Vega. "

Alex paced down the hill then ran back to his house. Andrew narrowed his vision to a white blur that followed Alex and pulled out a ring just as Andrew's driver turned into it's ring form. He put the ring in front of the driver. " Dragon, yes " A plamonster that was orange and a dragon. He put the ring into the dragons back and said," Follow the boy. " The dragon roared then flew after Alex and Andrew walked to the sidewalk. As Andrew was walking he was then stopped by shiore. She stood a few feet away from him with her driver already on.

" Ah, shiore fubuki aka Kamen rider yuki. Seems that you want to fight me am I correct. ", said Andrew as he pulled out a green Gaia memory and his driver turned into a lost driver. Shiore scoffed before saying," I won't allow you to hurt Alex or Alice. " She then pressed the button under the label. " YUKI " She then placed the memory in her driver and said," Henshin. "

Andrew chuckled then pressed the button on his memory. " ONI " He put the memory in his driver and put his right hand over his face and his left on the slot. " Henshin " The two activated their drivers and charged at one another as their armors formed on their bodies. Andrew now had a suit similar to his on except it had light green v's, red eyes, and he had no cape instead of black v's and orange eyes. Vega punched Yuki in her chest making her stumble back. She unsheathed her katana and slashed at vega. He dodged many slashes from the ice rider then blocked another. Yuki pushed on her blade and andrew fell to one knee as yuki over powered him. He pushed yuki off of him then pulled out the shredder memory and placed it into his driver then pushed the slot out. " SHREDDER! ", the driver called out as andrew's armor changed from green to silver and the v's turned dark grey.

" Doesn't matter how many memories you have, you'll still die! ", said yuki as she readied her katana before charging at vega. She raised her sword above her head and swung it down when she was close to andrew. Vega blocked the blade with his fist that now had three blades on it that were placed like a sai. Andrew swung his arm to the left and broke yuki's katana in two. She looked at the broken blade then was assaulted by numerous slashes from andrew. Vega retracted the blades on his hands and four came out on both his forearms. He slashed yuki's chest twice then kicked her away. Shiore's armor dissapted when she hit the ground and she clutched her abdomine.

" I must protect alex. ", said shiore as she staggered to her feet. Vega grabbed shiore by her shirt and forced her to her feet. He took her driver off of her and threw her to the ground. He looked at her and said," Hmph, you don't deserve to be a rider in this universe. " He then picked up her broken katana blade and stabbed the driver. Shiore watched in horror as vega destroyed her driver. He threw it to the ground and ran in the direction alex did.

At alex's apartment, Alex was watching tv while alice was in her room. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door and was about to answer it when he had a flashback to this mornig. " When you hear three knocks. " Alex remembered what andrew said and could only stay in one place. Alice came from the hallway and said," Alex aren't you going to answer that? " Alex only stared at the door as he heard the second knock. Alice waved her hand in front of his face and raised an eyebrow. " I'll answer it then. " Alex came back into reality when he heard the third and final knock as alice turned the knob. She opened the door and was met with a african american man with black dreadlocks in a white tank top, black shorts, black sneakers.

" Are you Alice F. Hunter ", asked the man smiling wickedly. Alice raised an eyebrow then blocked a punch from the man. She dodged and blocked some more of the man's attacks. The man was kicked in his chest by alice and he stumbled back a couple of feet. She put her driver on and pulled out a teal Gaia memory with a F on the label and placed into her driver before pushing the slot outward. " Henshin " Alex watched as his mom turned into Kamen rider and fought the man. He went outside and ran his hand through his hair as he remebered the rest of what Andrew said. " You must reach for the stars. " Alex looked at his backpack and saw the black Gaia memory.

Vega was running down a sidewalk when he heard the sound of wheezing and he stopped in his tracks. He turned to the left to see a tardis sitting there. " Where have you been?! ", said Vega as he went up to the blue box and went inside. He went up to the console and did the necessary things to get it to fly. He pulled the final lever and heard a him in the back of his head. " It was that bad. I had to jump through the rider world's gaps and it is exactly like the time time vortex very cold. ", said Vega looking at the ceiling. He heard humming in his head again. " You know I don't like the cold and don't get snippy with me. "

Back to Alex and fata, Fata ducked a punch from the man then punched his chest. The man put a lost driver on and pulled out the white memory and placed it into his driver before pushing the slot outward. " Henshin ", said the man as white armor began to grow from his body. " SAVAGE! ",said the driver as the transformation ended. The man now had white armor that hadna spike motif like fang joker with black gloves and arm guards, his helmet had a animal teeth motif on it and a azure visor in the shape of Beast eyes. " I am Kamen rider savage or you can call me your murderer . " Fata unsheathed her katana and got into fighting stance. Savage growled then leaped at fata and when in range kicked fata who blocked it with her sword.

" Shorioken! ", yelled Vega, in his default form, as he swooped in punching savage away. He landed next to fata and looked at her. " You? How'd you know where I live? ", asked fata. Vega pointed at his dragon plamonster as it descended onto his shoulder. " I had my little dragon here follow Alex and before you ask when I was leaving I saw savage follow him. " The two good riders dodged a punch from savage. Savage threw many punches at vega who parried a couple but was hit by some. Vega stumbled back a couple of feet then blocked a punch savage. Savage extended claws from his glove finger tips and slashed Vega's chest twice making the young rider fly into a parked car. Fata slashed savage's back with her sword then blocked a slash from the white rider. Vega got to his feet and pulled a card out from his deck and swiped it through his driver. " Summon Ride, Power Dizer " The power dizer appeared beside Vega in robot mode and he motioned it to attack savage. It charged at savage and over powered the white rider emincely. Vega got up and summoned his sword, now called the V-strizer, and charged at savage. Savage blocked attacks from the power rider, Vega, and fata then pushed them all off of him. He pulled his memory out of his driver put it into the slot on the right side of his belt and pressed the button. "SAVAGE MAXIMUM DRIVE. " Savage turned to fata as she staggered to her feet. Vega attempted to get up but fell back on the ground.

" Sayonara, Kamen Rider Fata! ", said savage as he charged at fata with his claws covered in white fire. Fata attempted to block the riders attack with her sword. Savage slashed through the sword and hit fata in her chest then slashed her two more times. Fata's transformation canceled and Alice fell on her back with slash marks on her chest and stomach. Vega gasped then slammed his fist into the ground. Alex, who was watching the whole fight, looked in terror as his mother fell to the ground.

To be continued

* * *

That was chapter 7 hope you enjoyed. I wanna give props to my good friend guncannon109 for allowing me to use his story in my own way.


	9. Chapter 9

Mister Dangerous!

* * *

Savage laughed manically as he stood over Alice. Vega got up on eet and scanned a ring over his driver, which changed into it's ring form earlier. " Smoke, Yes ", said the driver as Vega brought his hand in front of him and a cloud of black smoke surrounded the area. When the smoke disappeared, savage was alone in the parking lot. He let out a fierce roar making several cars fly out of the lot.

" Where'd they go? I wasn't done killing that bitch! ", said savage in a furious tone. He slammed his fist into the ground making alot of cnoncrete fly off the ground. His body now had white aura covering it and his transformation cancelled. He changed into a dopant that had white fur on most of it's body, claws, teeth that could be seen, and blood red eyes. The savage dopant growled as it walked out of the lot.

In a alley, a young man about 18 years of age who looked exactly like alex, wearing a red t shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots, was walking down the alley when dark decade appeared in front of him. The young man tilted his head to the side and asked," Who are you? "

" I am dark decade and i know that you've had some troublesome people in your life that you want to get rid of. ", said dark decade as he walked towards the man.

" Yeah, so what? ", said the man.

" I can give you the power to get rid of them, but after you get revenge you must swear allegience to me. "

" I'll do anything as long as i can kill those bastards. "

Dark decade handed the young man the ryu-o memory and driver. The young man took the driver and memory and smirked wickedly. Dark decade was walking away then he stopped in his tracks. " What's your name, kid " The young man looked dark decade. " Carter Damon "

In the tardis, Alex woke up to see the steps to the tardis console. He sat up and looked around in amazement. He got up on his feet and saw Andrew at the console. He walked over to Andrew and said," Vega, where are we? " Andrew turned around and said," Oh your awake. We are in my tardis which is a space and time machine. " Alex nodded then rembered that his mom was hurt by savage. " Where's my mom? Is she okay? "

" I'm sorry to tell you this Alex, but your mom is dying. ", said Andrew with his head down. Alex gasped as tears filled his eyes. " Wait a minute, you said this is a time machine right? If we go back to before she was hit by that guy then she'll "

" I can't do that Alex. I can't make your mom stay alive. "

" Why not! Your a super hero like her your supposed to... "

" It's a fixed point in reality, even if I saved her from savage then she would have died anyway. "

Alex rested his head on the console and cryed. Andrew put his hands in his pockets. " Your mom is in the medical bay. It's the first door on right. " Alex stood up and walked to the medical bay in sorrow.

Savage was wreaking havoc on a group of quarry workers. Andrew landed the tardis near the quarry and ran out the doors to savage. He put his driver on and pulled a card saying," Henshin! " as he charged at savage. Vega, fully transformed, punched savage in his chest making him stumble back. Savage growled then the two riders charged at each other.

In the tardis medical bay, Alex was sitting on a stool next to his mothers bbed holding her hand. Alice looked at her son and said," Alex, don't mourne me. " Alex looked at her said," Why not. Your my only family and I caused your death. "

" No you didn't. I want you to live your life and help people wherever they are. ", said Alice squeezing her sons hand. Alex wiped some tears from his face. " How can I do that? I'm not a Kamen rider like you or vega. " Alice smiled then gave Alex a driver similar to hers except it had two slots instead of one and five more Gaia memories. Alex looked at the memories and driver before nodding at his mother. He then got up and walked out of the tardis but not before saying, " I love you mom. "

Back to savage and vega, vega and savage both punched one another in the chest. Savage then assaulted vega with slashes from his claws finishing with a kick to the chest. Vega tumbled on the ground and when he stopped attempted to stand but fell back down. Savage laughed crazily then said," What's wrong vega? No more jokes to tell. " He then kicked vega in the stomach and he flew into warehouse door. Savage slowly advanced on vega.

" How should I kill you? Maybe I'll rip out your heart or smash open your skull? " Vega staggered to his feet. " Oh I know, why don't I just eat you! Ha ha ha ha! "

" Leave him alone! ", said Alex as he ran up to savage and attempted to push him down only to be thrown next to vega. Alex got up and pointed at savage. " Kamen rider savage, I will avenge Kamen rider fata and everyone you've hurt. "

" Really, how do you expect to that boy! ", said savage cockily

" With these. ", Alex said as he pulled out his driver and put it on his waist. A black belt came out of the right side band attached to the left. He pulled out the black Gaia memory and a red one before exclaming," Henshin! " and pressing the buttons under the labels. " STAR, RUNNER! " A flash of light blinded them and when it dissipated xtreme stood.

" What! Another rider. Is it my birthday or something. ", said savage before he charged at xtreme. Xtreme blocked a punch from savage then kneed him in the stomach twice. He then mercilessly attacked the white rider ending with a upper cut that sent savage into a few crates. Vega came beside xtreme and said," Seems that took my advise and reached for the stars. " Xtreme turned to vega and said," I did, but I'm not doing because you said I would. I'm doing this for my mom. "

Savage stood up and roared as he turned into his dopant form. Xtreme got into a fighting stance. Vega pulled a card out of his deck and swiped it in the side of his driver making it say," Final Arms Ride, X-X-Xtreme! "

" What's a final arms ride? ", said xtreme. Vega put his hand on xtreme's shoulder and said," Your about to find out. " Savage charged at the two riders, his claws ready. Vega punched xtreme in the back and he turned into a legend rider arms and hit savage in the head. Vega kicked the xtreme head into savage again before having it fall on his head.

" XTREME ARMS! YOUR RAMPAGE ENDS HERE! ", said the driver as the head folded down, like doubles, and attached to Vegas body. Vega charged at the savage dopant and punched it back. " This is wrong on so many levels. ", said xtreme from the arms. Vega kicked the savage dopant then punched him in the face twice. Vega ducked some attacks from savage then ran at an alarming speed. Savage looked around and saw nothing then he was hit from every direction. Vega stopped in front of savage and said," Hello. " then punched savage in his chest making the dopant fly back. Savage staggered to his feet and said," Who do you think you are? Ruining my fun! "

" I am the second decade and my armor here is xtreme and your rampage ends here! ", said vega. " Hey that's my line. ", said xtreme. Vega hit his armor. " Ow " Vega pulled out a card and swiped it in his driver. " Final Strike Ride, X-X-Xtreme " Vega leaped into the air and stuck his right leg out, that was covered in black and red energy. " Xtreme Vega Star Destroyer! ", said vega and xtreme as Vega's kick connected with savages chest and the dopant exploded. Vega landed on his feet while xtreme landed face first into the dirt. Vega shook his head as xtreme got up.

The next day, Alex and Andrew where at the grave of Alice F. Hunter. Alex put flowers on her grave and said," I love you mom and I will always miss you. " He then got up and turned to Andrew who stepped into his tardis. He followed the young rider and when he was inside the blue box closed the doors behind him. Andrew was at the console with his hand on the lever looking at Alex. " If you travel with me Alex, you'll be able to carry out your mother's wish and your's as well. ", said Andrew.

Alex wiped some tears from his face and said," That's what I want and that's what I am gonna do. " Andrew smiled and pulled the lever down. The tardis disappeared from the grave site.

At night in the narumi detective agency, kamen rider double was sitting at his desk with a picture in hand. He stood up and did his usual pose.

* * *

That was chapter 8 hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, and follow if you want they are appreciated. I know that the tardis isn't Kamen rider related but I love doctor who and I want to use a tardis to get around the rider worlds. I'll still use a bike so don't worry and I wanna know if you guys like xtreme being my companion/sidekick.


	10. Chapter 10

Ogon no kajitsu

* * *

The tardis appeared in front of a pool hall. He walked out and his clothes changed into green button down shirt under a black vest, black dress pants, black boots, and a green fedora. Alex walked out of the tardis and said," Ha ha dude you look ridiculous. " His clothes then changed into a red T-shirt, black leather jacket that had a red X on the back, black leather pants, and black boots. Alex gasped in surprise.

" At least I'm not wearing leather pants. ", said andrew. The two then saw police cars past them and followed. They reached a alley that had four dopants fighting a platoon of officers. Andrew tipped his fedora over his eyes and said," Henshin " before pressing the button on the gaia memory that was in his hand that was in his hand. " Oni " he placed it into his driver and pushed the slot outward. Alex took out his star and runner memories and pressed the buttons under the labels. " Star, Runner " He placed them into his Xdriver and said," Henshin " before pushing the slots outward. " Oni! " " Star, Runner! "

An officer was about to be hit with a feather from a bird dopant when the feather was hit by a green fireball. The officer turned around to see Vega in oni form and Xtreme in star runner form charging at the dopants. Vega puncheded two of the dopants then kicked one it's gut before taking the oni memory out of his driver and into the maximum drive slot and pressing the button making his driver say," Oni. Maximum Drive " . Xtreme dodged some slashes from a dopants claws then kicked it back before putting his star memory into maximum drive slot on his belt. " Star! Maximum drive. ",said the x driver as xtreme right hand was engulfed in black flames. Vega's right foot was now covered in green energy as he roundhouse kicked a dopant in the face, Xtreme punched a dopant in its chest and both dopants exploded. The remaining dopants attempted to flee but where hit by a red shockwave that was in the shape of an A and a blood red shockwave making both explode. Vega and xtreme looked toward the crowd to see two riders standing in front with swords in their hands.

" Who are you two? ", said one of the riders putting his sword on his shoulder.

" I am Kamen rider xtreme. ", said xtreme.

" And you? "

Vega's armor turned into it's default form and he stepped up a couple of feet before saying," Why I am the second decade aka Kamen rider vega. "

{ Opening sequence and the next decade by gackt }

One of the riders stepped up to reveal himself as kamen rider accel. The other rider steeped up and said," Boss, I say that we just get this over with and haul them in. " The second rider's suit was a mixture of skull's and accels. It was blood red with bulky chest armor, shoulder pads, gauntlets, and shin armor. His helmet was a light red with a blue visor that was in the shape of eyes.

Vega turned to xtreme and said," This guys a hothead. Wonder how he keeps from melting his brain? " The second rider charged at vega and threw a punch at him when in range. Vega dodged the punch then kicked the rider in the side. The rider staggered into the wall then pulled out a mostly silver swordgun with red lines along the blade and hilt. He swung his sword at vega, who dodged it, then swung it again only to have it blocked then he was punched in the face. Vega ducked and dodged more swings from the riders weapon then swiped a card through his driver. " Strike Ride, Punch "

" This is gonna hurt. ", said vega before he punched the rider in the gut making him fly into one of the police car hoods. The rider jumped to his feet and charged at vega who put on a ring and scanned it on his driver, which had turned into its ring form. " Bind, Yes " Five chains came out of the ground and wrapped around the rider stopping him. Vega walked over to the rider and said," You gonna calm down or must I humiliate you. "

" Jon stop, he is a fellow rider so we treat him like a rider. ", said accel as he came up beside the blood red rider, know known as Grav. Vega let the chains fall and his transformation canceled as did Xtreme's, Accels, and Grav's. The four were now standing in front of one another in silence before Andrew said," Well hello there, I am vega and as you can tell from my outfit I work with the narumi detective agency. This guy to my right he is Alex hunter and he is my associate. "

" Well, Vega I am Ryu terui and my partner here is Jon. ", said Ryu as he gestured to Jon. Jon had brown hair, green eyes, wore a gold shirt under a crimson jacket, black pants, and red hightops.

" It was nice to meet you all but I have a other matter to attend to so Tres bien. ",said Andrew before he walked away from the three riders. Alex raised an eyebrow then said," You guys need any help with any cases? "

At the futo radio station, Wakana sonozaki was walking to her car. She looked up from her phone to see a legs sticking out from under car. She walked over to the car and kicked the legs while saying," Excuse me, what are you doing? "

Andrew came out from under the car and said," Looking for something. Oh, your wakana sonozaki. " He jumped to his feet and brushed the dust off his clothes and hat.

" Yes I am, do you listen to my show. ", said wakana reaching into her purse. Andrew put his hand on her wrist and said," Nope, I just know you because you are apart of museum and your the claydoll dopant. " He then pulled her wrist out of her bag to bring the claydoll memory into sight. " Seems I was right.

" Tchk ", wakana smacked her lips then threw a punch at Andrew who only dodged it. She attempted to slap him but he stepped back. She threw more attacks at the teen and he just dodged them. She threw a punch at him and he caught it then put her arm behind her and got closer to her.

" Why aren't you fighting back? ", said wakana as she struggled to loosen his grip on her. Andrew smirked and said," Sorry, I have a policy against hitting women especially one such as you. "

Wakana blushed then pushed him off of her before kicking him. Andrew blocked the kick then parried her punch away from his face and got closer to her. " You know your really cute when your mad. ", Andrew whispered into her ear. Wakana attempted to punch him again but Andrew just spun around behind her. Wakana turned around and threw another punch only to have her wrist grabbed by him and be pulled closer to him. Wakana looked up at Andrew and said," What's your name? ", while prying her wrist from his grasp. Andrew smiled," My names Andrew but you can call me vega if you want. "

" I like andrew. ", said wakana before she put both her hands on andrews face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Andrew put his hands on her hips and brushed his fingers against her thigh. Wakana moaned and Andrew took this opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth. The two made out for about 2 minutes then they pulled away for air.

" Wanna go back to my place. ", asked wakana in between gasp. Andrew smiled and said," Yeah " They got into the car and drove off.

At the futo police station, Alex, Ryu, And Jon were looking over some pictures of crime scenes. Alex shuffled thought the pictures and said," So there have been a lot of murders lately? "

" Yes and everyone that was murdered has had these vines near their body. ", said Jon as he put a evidence bag with three red and green vines in it near the photos. " We think its a dopant but usually dopants attack in a pattern and these are just random people. ", said Terui.

" No they aren't look. ",said Alex as he put the pictures in a row. Terui and Jon looked at them and raised their eyebrows. " Look all the victims are some type of executive. "

" Which means that this dopant is after business men? ", said jon.

" No, it means that it's after people with power. ", said alex

" So, that means the next person could be anyone. ", said terui. The three riders stood in silence before Alex got a text. He fished his phone out of his pocket and read the text. " That's weird. ", said alex confused.

" What is it? ", Jon asked.

" Vega just texted me saying that he wants me to pick him up from the sonozaki estate in the morning. He also wants me to bring his bike. ", alex said.

Later that night, A woman that looked like she was a executive was walking in a parking garage. She got to her car and was about to unlocking it then she felt something wrap around her ankle. She looked down to see a vine wrapped around her ankle then her feet were pulled out from under her. She was dragged across the garage until she came to a stop in front of a green version of drag. This grav's helmet had a devious smile on iit.

" Ah, don't be freightend miss. Put a smile on that face. ", said The green grav before pulling out a double bladed staff and stabbing her in the chest with it. The emerald green rider walked away laughing as vines covered the dead body.

The next morning, Alex drove in front of the sonozaki mansion and took out his phone. He went to his contacts and put it up to his ear.

In wakana's room, Andrews phone rang and he shot up on the bed. He looked at the phone and answered it before saying," I'm coming, I'm coming. "

Andrew hung up then got off the bed and put on his clothes. He was about to put his fedora when he noticed that it wasn't where he remembered he put it. He looked around the room then heard a snap. Andrew turned around to see wakana awake and with his fedora on her head. " Wakana, I have to go so please give me the fedora. ", asked andrew as he stepped closer to the bed and held his hand out to her. Wakana smiled and said," I will but only if you kiss me. " Andrew smiled then bent down and pecked her lips then he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Wakana pulled away and put Andrews fedora on his head then said," You better call me. " Andrew smiled then pecked her lips again before saying," I will hime, don't worry that cute little head of yours. " Andrew then left the room waving to wakana.

Outside, Andrew walked out the door to alex, who was playing a game on his phone. Alex put his phone away and said," Why did you ask me too pick you up here and why are you here? "

" Um...", hesitated andrew.

FLASHBACK

Wakana and Andrew were in her bed only in there undergarments making out. Andrew pulled away from wakana's mouth then began to kiss and suck her neck making the girl moan. Wakana took Andrew's fedora off and put it on her head. Andrew looked up and said," Kawai Wakana. I think your gonna love this. "

PRESENT

Andrew and Alex were at a crime scene of a women being dead. Terui, Jon, and Shotaro hidari were looking at the scene. Shotaro put his hands on his hips then said," Man, this is the third murder this week. "

" This dopant is crafty, it somehow knows what time to attack these people. ", said Jon

Andrew looked over to the alley below them and saw the green version of grav walking. He glanced at Jon who was standing near Terui then back at the grav in the alley. Andrew then changed his driver into its ring form and scanned a ring on it. " Teleport, yes " Andrew teleported into the alley and the green grav said," Who are you? "

" Just the guy who's gonna kick your ass. ", said Andrew as his driver turned into it's default form and he swiped a card through it. " Kamen Ride, Vega " His armor formed on him and he pulled out the v-strizer and charged at the emerald rider. Grav blocked a slash from vega then used his staff to slash Vegas chest.

Shotaro heard something and looked over the edge of the garage to see Vega and the evil grav fighting. Shotaro ran off from the crime scene and down to the alley. When he arrived, he saw vega and evil grav clashing weapons.

" Phillip, iku ze. ", said Shotaro as he pulled out his double driver and was about to put it on when Phillip said," No wait, I am currently fascinated by this thing called a dragon fruit. "

" Okay, okay. I'll do it on my own. ", said Shotaro as he put the double driver away and pulled out the lost driver. He put it on his waist then pulled out the joker memory and pressing the button near the bottom. " Joker! ", said the memory as he put into the driver and said," Henshin. "

Vega dodged a slash from the evil grav then kicked him in the side. Kamen rider joker then charged at the evil grav and punched him in the face. Joker punched the evil grav four times then kicked him in the chest. The evil grav stumbled back then thruster his staff at the two riders and vines wrapped around them. He made the vines crash the riders into one another then threw them into a dumpster.

" kono yaro ", said Vega as he and joker got to their feet. They looked around and saw that the evil grav disappeared. " Damn, got away. "

" Who are you? ", said Joker.

" I am vega. Kamen rider vega. ", said vega.

" Vega, kiarou. ", said Joker before he threw a punch at vega.

To be continued...

* * *

Hello everyone hope you all enjoyed chapter nine. I added the whole Wakana thing for the reason that I wanted to make a womanizing rider. And before you say it yes she will be my love interest as are Yoko minato, and two more evil girls from Kamen rider I'll leave your imaginations to figure out who they'll be.


End file.
